Loneliness
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Im Hyung Soo was often very lonely. Especially at night when he was plagued with memories of his younger brother. (North Korea [OC] drabble)


**A/N: **_A short little drabble about Im Hyung Soo aka North Korea missing his younger brother. I'll probably continue it at some point as I've recently become sort of obsessed with the idea of an aph North Korea xD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Sorry if anything is a bit off, I don't write a lot for the Asian Countries (even though the Asians are some of my favorites...)_

* * *

Perfection. That is what Im Hyung Soo strived for. But it wasn't exactly what he got. Instead, all he got was suffering. He had to pretend that he wasn't made of glass. He was forced to pretend he was powerful and happy so that no one would get in his way. He would just have to pretend that he was in a good place even though his sickly appearance said otherwise. It was not perfection he had, but rather suffering. Suffering that refused to leave him alone. But Hyung Soo would never let anyone see that. Ever. He was North Korea, _true _Korea. He was not supposed to be so … imperfect. He had done so much to keep his weakness hidden. He had closed off his country, appeared as hostile as he possibly could. He had done everything his boss told him to, but still he was weak and sickly. The exact opposite of perfection. Hyung Soo needed help. But there was no one who could help him. Russia, maybe, but the Korean doubted it. Anyways, his Boss wouldn't be too happy if Hyung-Soo asked anyone for help…It wasn't often the North Korean even got to speak to other countries. It was so lonely being isolated…But Hyung Soo did his best not to mind it. He tried to convince himself it was better being so alone. Nobody was around to hold him back or see his weakness…It was so much better.

But it was nighttime when all that loneliness truly began to eat away at him. No matter what he did he was always plagued with pictures of one poor little boy. One boy that he hadn't seen for a very long time. Sometimes, they were happy images that Hyung Soo remembered.

_ "__Hyung-nim, look at me!" Im Yong Soo laughed looking over at his brother, the smaller twin was balanced on a log one foot in the air "Aren't I cool da-ze!?"_

_Hyung Soo rolled his eyes and smiled "You're going to get yourself hurt dongsaeng."_

_ "__No I won't!" Yong Soo replied confidently "I'm just fine! See! Haha! Bet you can't do this!"_

_Hyung Soo grinned "I bet I can, and I bet I can do it better than you."_

_ "__Da-Ze, you wish!" Yong Soo replied a cocky grin on his face "And what happened to me getting hurt?"_

_ "__Oh right," Hyung Soo laughed "you get down, you're going to get hurt. I meanwhile will show you how balancing is really done."_

Other times, Hyung Soo remembered times that weren't as happy. Times that he had spent most of his days (and nights) trying to repress.

_"__Hyung-nim…please don't leave me." Yong Soo's eyes were full of tears as he looked up at his older brother "Please don't leave."  
Hyung Soo glared down at his younger brother. This was the little boy who he had raised. They were twins but … Hyung Soo was older. Hyung Soo was a big brother. He was supposed to protect Yong Soo. That was the job given to him simply by being born yet here he was going against it. For what, power? Hyung Soo almost laughed, his name – Hyung – literally meant big brother. Yet he would rather have power than the happiness of his younger sibling who looked up to him and relied on him._

_ "__Why don't you go cry about it to America." Hyung Soo shoved his younger brother off of him and into the mud "Today is Korean Liberation Day. True Korea can thrive now that you are not part of it. Happy Birthday dongsaeng."_

_Hyung Soo walked towards the newly made border trying to tune out the sound of his younger brother's painful sobbing._

Hyung Soo liked the happier memories better. The times when he had been a good, strong, big brother. Those times were long gone now, he had thrown them away. But it was still fun. To just … remember.

_"__Hyung-nim, I had a nightmare." Yong Soo whimpered "Can I stay in your ro-" the boy was cut off as he squeaked in terror as lightning lit up the sky followed by the loud boom of thunder._

_Hyung Soo opened one eye "You're scared of the thunder, _maja?"

_Yong Soo nodded hugging his arms to his chest "Da-ze, the great Korea is scared of few things and-" once again he was cut off by his own squeak of terror._

_Hyung Soo laughed sitting up in his bed wrapping his arms around his little brother "You're safe dongsaeng. Don't worry. The thunder's not going to hurt you."_

_ "__Thank you…" Yong Soo muttered nuzzling his face into his brother's chest._

Hyung Soo shook himself out of his loneliness for once. He refused to think about Yong Soo. Not today. Not ever again… His precious little brother probably hated him now. He deserved it, Hyung Soo knew that. But still … that didn't stop him from craving love. Just a little bit. Something to distract him from the fragility of his country and the never ending loneliness that plagued him. It might be nice to once again be with his younger brother. But that was an impossible dream. Something that would never happen. And it was about time that Hyung Soo's mind became used to the idea. It had been so many years since he had last seen Yong Soo. Hyung Soo had stubbornly denied to attend the family reunions even though he allowed his people to go. Though … he had heard Yong Soo went every time there was one. He never spoke to anyone. He just sat there … waiting. His boss had been sure to alert him of that. Making sure Hyung Soo wasn't ever thinking of collaborating with South – no, _false _Korea. Hyung Soo of course was always able to say no, he hadn't seen his brother in so very long…That didn't mean he didn't want to though…Hyung Soo would never admit it if anyone asked. But he missed his little brother. He missed him very much.

* * *

Translations:

_Hyung-nim = _Big Brother

_Dongsaeng = _Little Sibling (Brother in this case)

_Maja?_= Correct?


End file.
